Something about Hey Arnold!
by Mifb
Summary: There's a new girl in the school! How will Helga feel when she set her eyes on Arnold? Ok I suck at this.. just read :P


A/N: Wow i'ts been a while since I've looked at this story... I've decided to change the story up because instead of doing classwork I'd rather do this haha... I read someone's review saying that I needed to "slow it down"... and I couldn't agree with you more! I must admit I did write this when I was like 14 years old hahah.. So I'm gonna take a stab at making this story better and hopefully you all enjoy it (if there is anyone actually reading this :P) I stumbled across the notebook I had written this story down in so I'll use that as a guideline... I haven't watched Hey Arnold! in God knows how long, so don't mind me if the characters seem a little off... Just let me know and I'll tweak it... Feedback is always appreciated!

* * *

Disclaimer-I don't own Hey Arnold (unfortunately)

**_First day_**

_Well, here goes nothing._

The dark haired girl thought as she walked up the school steps. It was her first day at this school, P.S. 118, and she had argued with her parents all morning, refusing to go. She hadn't wanted to move from her town in New Jersey, leaving all her friends behind. Unfortunately she was only in the fourth grade and at the mercy of her parents. _I can't wait till I turn 18, I'll be able to go and do whatever I want! _She thought defiantly as she made her way to the principals' office. All the arguing with her parents had made her late to school and it was already noon. She proudly smirked _Now I don't have to spend as much time in this God forsaken place! _She plotted her argument for the next morning.

"Good morning! How can I help you hun?" The pleasant voice of the secretary interrupted her thoughts.

"I'm new here, I was told to come to the principals' office"

"Oh yes! Isabelle, right? My, my a bit late aren't we? Well Prinicpal Wartz is in his office just go on in." She said with a smile on her face.

Principal Wartz massaged his temples, he was beginning to get a headache from the blonde haired student seated in front of him. Once again he had caught her bullying the same student she always seemed to like to harass. The poor boy didn't have a mean bone in his body and he just couldn't understand why she refused to leave him be. Knowing that giving her detention or suspending her never seemed to work, he needed to come up with an alternate punishment. A soft knock snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Come in"

In walked a dark haired girl, with wavy hair that came down to the middle of her back. She wore a purple V-neck with a white skirt and white shoes, the light colored clothes making her olive skin stand out.

"How can I help you young lady?

"I'm new here. My name is Isabelle Fuentes and I was told to come here" she responded.

"Yes, yes. Our new student! Running a bit late today, huh? Not a good way to start off at your new school." Principal Wartz said as he motioned her to sit. Isabelle complied, taking notice of the blonde hair girl scowling at her. _What's her problem?_ She thought as she sat in the chair next to the angry looking student. Principal Scwartz looked at Isabelle and gave her a warm smile, he then turned to the other student, his smile disappearing as he saw the look on her face.

"Helga, that's no way to look at someone you just met."

Helga looked at the principal leaned back in her chair and crossed her arms "Listen bucko, I don't care who she is. Now are you gonna give me detention or what?"

Principal Schwartz face lit up "No, I'm not gonna give you detention, I've got a better idea!" Helga rolled her eyes "You are going to be this new students' guide for the week. Show her around and bring her to class, introduce her to you classmates." _That should keep you from being a bully for a while _he thought to himself.

"What? No way? Give me detention!" Helga yelled jumping out of her seat.

As the two began to argue, Isabelle sat and watched silently as the two began to arguer. _What crappy luck_ she thought to herself suddenly wishing she had gotten to school earlier. She didn't know who this girl was but she could already see that being around her all day would not end nicely.

"What I say goes!" Principal Scwartz boomed getting up from his desk and ushering the girls out of his room "Now please get to class and play nice." He said as he slammed the door.

Helga crossed her arms and looked at the girl standing near her. Part of her wished she hadn't shovedArnold's face into the water fountain, well she always wished she never hurt him after she did. However, if she hadn't done it this time (or at least no gotten caught) she wouldn't be here forced to show this new girl around. She'd rather be in detention.

"Come on, let's go" Helga ordered as she stomped out the office, Isabelle didn't move. Helga stopped at the doorway and turned around when she realized she wasn't being followed. "Well?" This girl was already getting on her nerves.

"Don't order me around" Isabelle replied.

"Fine you can stay here for all I care! Crimmeny!" Helga said as she turned around and began to walk again. Isabelle debated on following the girl; she didn't feel like getting lost and accidentally walking into the wrong classroom. She hated the feeling of being embarrassed and took it worse than others, so begrudgingly she followed.

* * *

So let me know what you guys think.. I'm following the same story line, I just changed the POV. If I get enough reviews I'll continue... Well I am fixing up chapter two right now... Let me know!


End file.
